It's The Little Things
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: After the Final Battle Harry Potter went missing and is now presumed dead. However years later when the lost savior returns what surprises will come forward? And when the full story of what has happened comes to light what is revealed? Snarry, mpreg, slash, rated M for future mature content.
1. Prologue

It's The Little Things

AN: Ok, so I wrote this over a year ago and had it in a notebook in a box for months until I found it recently. I recently moved so I've had to do a lot of digging around to uncover things lately. And I know I should worry about updating my other stories before I post new ones but I figure this will appease some of you and I've also wanted to post this one for awhile. Anyway I hope you readers like this, please review and feel free to give me ideas or suggestions. I'll try to please you;) Enjoy!

Prologue:

A lot had changed in the Wizarding World since the Final Battle. Voldemort was defeated, the Malfoys were pardoned, Snape (who had miraculously survived) was praised as a hero, and the world's savior had disappeared after the battle and was now presumed to be dead. This had been a blow to all of those close to him. Little did they know that he wasn't dead, and that there was in fact someone in their midst that knew where he was.

Snape's survival had surprised those who had witnessed his "death", and when asked how he did it he simply stated "I'm a potions master and a double agent, obviously I would have a back up plan." (AN: this quote is from HISHE's channel on youtube, you should check it out if you haven't already, they have hilarious stuff.)

It was now 12 years later and the world was about to receive a shock. Hogwarts as always was in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again and Dumbledore had gotten one for the upcoming year. Now, he didn't personally know who it was but Snape had recommended them and set it all up and Albus trusted his judgment. Nevertheless he had no idea that the new teacher was none other than Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Eileen! Lily! Are you done packing yet?" Harry called up the stairs.

He was currently zipping up his son's trunk. As he turned around he was grabbed by a pair of strong arms, the arms he had grown to love. The arms of his husband of 13 years. The arms of none other than Severus Snape.

"Hey love, how are you?" Harry asked, smiling up at him and giving him a kiss.

"Fine, this is going to be fun. As always I know something they don't." Severus smirked. Just then Eileen and Lily walked in. "Are you girls done? We're going to leave soon."

"Yeah we're done." They said in unison. Lily and Eileen were eleven year old twins, but they couldn't be more different. Lily was the spitting image of Severus but acted just like Harry, and Eileen was the spitting image of Harry but acted just like Severus. But even though they were different they didn't let it stop them from being the next generation of Marauders.

"Why are we leaving again?" Aiden asked. Aiden was their five year old son, he was a perfect mix of both Harry and Severus.

"Because Daddy got a job where Papa works so we'll be living there. And, we'll get to spend even more time with Papa now!" Harry explained, smiling and picking up Aiden.

"Indeed, I get to see you all much more than before." Severus said, ruffling the little boy's hair causing him to giggle. "And knock the socks off of everyone else." He murmured in Harry's ear prompting a laugh from his lover.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was the opening feast and everyone was awaiting the sorting. The first years were filing into the Great Hall, and among them were Eileen and Lily. Harry wasn't in the Hall yet, neither was Aiden but Severus was and he was staring approvingly at the twins. As soon as the hat finished it's song Minerva started reading off the names on the list and Severus braced himself for the explosion that he knew would ensue. As she reached the "S" section of the list Minerva did a double-take at the names before her.

"Snape, Eileen."

As Eileen stepped forward the staff table took a collective gasp, save Severus. The staff was the same as it had always been except that Hermione had taken over as the Muggle Studies Professor and Neville as the Herbology Instructor. They all couldn't believe that Snape's supposed daughter looked exactly like their lost friend Harry. They looked to Snape to see for themselves if they truly were related. All they got in return was a quirk of the lips which was more than they had expected yet still didn't confirm anything. As Eileen had the hat placed on her head it took about a millisecond for it to shout out it's decision.

"Slytherin!" A very Snape-like smirk was shared between father and daughter as she moved to sit at her new house table, which was clapping for her.

"Snape, Lily." The next name resonated through the hall as a similar reaction to the last name was received. The entire hall was now looking a female mini Snape as she stepped forward. The teachers once again looked toward their colleague with surprise, as it was now clear he had twins when no one even knew he was a father in the first place. As the hat was placed on the younger twin's head it took a couple of second this time to announce it's verdict.

"Slytherin!" The smirk on Severus' face grew as now two of his three children had been sorted into his house. But really how much of a surprise could it be when their Papa was the head of Slytherin and their Daddy was meant to be in that house even to this day. As the sorting drew to a close the hall was still buzzing with the new information they had just discovered about their snarky potion's master. Dumbledore stepped up and started his annual welcoming speech.

"Welcome to new students and welcome back to our returning students. As always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, as is dueling in the hallways or without a teacher present. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is just taking care of some last minute business and will be with us any minute-" As he said this the hall doors opened to reveal the last person most people were expecting to be behind them. Harry Potter with a 5 year old on his hip.

"Sorry I'm late, Aiden was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him." Harry explained apologetically, making his way to sit down in the seat next to Severus and pecking him on the lips after he had situated himself in his chair. Now, it's unclear what caused more shock, the fact that Harry kissed Snape or the full on smile that graced the usually stoic potion master's face afterwards.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?!"Hermione shouted, causing Harry to blanche.

"Uh, well first off it's Harry James Snape now," Harry started, brandishing his ring finger at her, "and second I've been with my family." He defended.

"And the extent of this "family" would be?" Hermione asked after she regained her senses once the shock of the ring thing had passed a little.

"Severus, Eileen, Lily, and Aiden." Harry answered, clutching Severus' hand under the table with the hand that wasn't holding his son to his chest. "Speaking of which, what houses are you two in?"

"Slytherin Dad!" His girls called out in unison, waving at him excitedly.

"Wicked! Great job you two." Harry congratulated. "Course your children ended up there." He whispered to Severus, who just smirked.

"Don't be so quick to forget how slytherin you are my dear." Severus whispered back, Harry just chuckling a bit.

Hermione looked, as did the rest of the hall, utterly gob smacked. Dumbledore recovered first, "Well enjoy the feast everyone." And then with a wave of his hand the food appeared on every table, chatter still racing through the hall at the new things learned.

"Well, could've been worse. Although I think we're still in for it later." Harry said.

"Oh, you should've seen their faces when Lily and Eileen were called up and they got placed together." Severus said, mirth filling his voice and a smirk adorning his face.

"Yeah, well I'll have to watch the memory in the pensive later then, wont I love." Harry said, smiling and kissing his husband's cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get something out there. please review, and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3:

It was the next day when things really got interesting, as it was the first day of classes. Severus and Harry had been lucky because they had managed to sneak off to their rooms without being accosted after the feast, however there was no hiding now.

With a few quick waves of his wand, Harry had added his own personal touches to both his office an his classroom, and managed to be sitting at his desk when his first class came in, consisting of second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Getting up to lean against his desk, Harry waited for the rest of his class to arrive.

"Alright class, I'm Professor Snape, and-" A few waving, or more like flailing, hands interrupted him. "Yes?"

"Why are we calling you Snape if you're Harry Potter?" A Hufflepuff with shaggy brown hair asked.

"Well if you were present last night surely you would remember that I'm married and my new surname is that of my husbands, so I'm Harry Snape. Therefore you will be calling me Professor Snape, as I assumed that the student body would be intelligent enough that it wouldn't be too confusing. Am I to assume that I was wrong?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why on earth would you marry Snape?" A Ravenclaw called out, prompting nods from the majority of the other students. Sighing Harry decided he might as well answer, considering nothing would be done if he continued to be interrupted.

"I married him because I loved him, and I still do. We have three wonderful children and a great life together. No I was not charmed, cursed, or otherwise forced into being with him. Now we are going to continue our class, no more unrelated interruptions. So, on the sheet in front of you, put a star next to all of the spells you can preform, a circle next to all the ones you know of, and an x next to all the ones you've never heard of." Harry said, and his class continued according to plan. However, all of his other classes for the day followed a similar pattern.

0000000000000000000000000000

Severus stalked into his first class of the day, third year Gryffindors and Slytherins, his robes billowing behind him. Flicking his wand, the instructions appeared on the chalkboard. When he didn't hear any stools scraping or any feet running, he turned to face his class.

"What?" He said in a low deadly tone. A hand was shakily raised. "Miss Amberly?"

"Uh, Professor, is it true that you're married to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and I have been for longer than you've been alive. Now do we have any other idiotic interruptions?" Severus said, eyeing the room.


End file.
